Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{8}{3r} - \dfrac{-7}{3r}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{8 - (-7)}{3r}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{15}{3r}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 3: $t = \dfrac{5}{r}$